Known techniques for 3D viewing of medical images are described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,349,183, Method and Apparatus for Three Dimensional Viewing of Images, issued to Douglas, U.S. Pat. No. 8,384,771, Method and Apparatus for Three Dimensional Viewing of Images, issued to Douglas, Douglas, D. B., Petricoin, E. F., Liotta L., Wilson, E. D3D augmented reality imaging system: proof of concept in mammography. Med Devices (Auckl), 2016; 9:277-83, Douglas, D. B., Boone, J. M., Petricoin, E., Liotta, L., Wilson, E. Augmented Reality Imaging System: 3D Viewing of a Breast Cancer. J Nat Sci. 2016; 2(9), and Douglas, D. B., Wilke, C. A., Gibson, J. D., Boone, J. M., Wintermark, M. Augmented Reality: Advances in Diagnostic Imaging. Multimodal Technologies and Interaction, 2017; 1(4):29.